five_great_nations_20fandomcom-20200213-history
Mystery of the Stolen Pouch
Mission Name Mystery Of The Stolen Pouch Mission Rank D Mission Details Hello Genin, We recently got a report of from a local citizen by the name of Shio Kagetsu You've been given a 3 part scroll dont open until instructed by squad leader. This man is very wealthy and influential in Konohagakure, Recently while out and about going to his favorite general store in the west market district. Upon said happening his Gilded pouch was snatched off of his right butt ox robe area. The runner could only be identified by a odd rhombus shape on the the upper right part of his calf almost as it if was engraved into his skin After disappearing from sight he was only spotted one more time cracking his way into a sewer grate which takes itself into the lower parts of the city.You must venture forth to retrieve his pouch. Is this just a simple Genin mission? or will this turn into something bigger then we all know? Only you have the time to find out, Good luck and god speed. Mission Precautions (This is a new system in which will convey a little bit more detail onto what expect as for the journey. For each factor below as to what expect, it goes in five according levels: None, little, some, dangerous; severe.) Bandits- None Aggressive Wildlife- None Missing Nin- None S-Rank Individuals- None Bijuu- None Other- Little Approved By: Da Hobs Due Date 12/15/14 Mission Summary (This part of the Mission template allows you to summarize all that has happened during the mission in a shorter length than to what it was and allowing convenience for those who want to document certain missions such is for the assigned squad, etc.) Missing Log |KI| - It was about 11:30 on a bright and for once sunny morning in Konoha, normally in winter the sun is barely out and if it is out and prevalent it does no justice due to the crazy gust that Konoha gets during this particular season. Keru peered out of his window looking at all of the people below the streets of Konoha always hustling and bustling with all the wondrous walks of human life. Keru was almost staring aimlessly without no real purpose behind it like the dope that he was, but his trance was soon broken by the appearance of a large Owl with quite the wingspan to boot. Within its feet talons it had a large scroll on the latch opening of said scroll on it had in black ink. “From Nakara to Keru Inuzuka.” His silvery hues would light up at the sight of his name; the Owl would land ever so gracefully inside of his window placing down the scroll before once again turning and gliding out of his window and out of sight. He opened the first latch of the scroll and began to pan over it, his Ninken partner Bruce was steady asleep in the background but a sudden squeal of happiness from Keru awoke him with a sudden jolt and he immediately stood on all four and whip his head back and forth thinking something must of happened. But all Bruce witnessed was Keru jumping up and down in excitement; Bruce began to speak to him via Beast Human Telepathy. “Oi baka, why did you have to wake me up. Pipe it down for once.” Bruce would place both of his paws onto his floppy ears and roll around on the ground in frustration. Keru would plop down next to him and removed the paws before speaking, “As the leader of squad 3, we get to go on our first legit mission today!” Bruce would then for once actually take a look of shock, after a few seconds his dropped jaw would collect itself abit of saliva dangled down from his muzzle while speaking. “Let’s go get em champ! What are we waiting for?” Keru then grabbed Bruce by the extensive amount of neck fat on his back and placed him into the cut-off in where his hoodie was slightly opened by the zipper. After taking the directions and reading over the mission details which said. “Hello Genin, We recently got a report of from a local citizen by the name of Shio Kagetsu you’ve been given a 3 part scroll don’t open until instructed by squad leader. This man is very wealthy and influential in Konohagakure; you are tasked with guiding him through town on one of his favorite strolls. Normally genin wouldn’t be tasked with this job but due to his influence we need to make sure we keep him happy. His businesses provide many many jobs for the people of the leaf, don’t fail!” Keru grabbed the little piece of paper that had both of his teammate’s addresses on it and since Hairen was more in the middle of the leaf like Keru was, He decided to hit his house first. Keru leaped out of his window and into the city streets barely avoiding tea-bagging someone in the process of landing he’d tuck and roll avoiding all damage to his body as he began to run at top speed through the vast alleys of Konoha. His hues pacing from the paper to the streets and etc in front of him after cutting a few corners and running/jogging for 10 minutes he ended up in front of Hairen’s house. He knocked like a man on a mission yelling out as he did so. “KERU HERE! SQUAD 3 has a mission right now! HURRY.” Once you decided to come out and join Keru he’d repeat the same process but instead he ended up on a more fancy side of town which belonged to the Junrei people, they gave both himself and Hairen odd looks. Keru looked around in complete awe this part of town being so rustically beautiful to his non-experienced eyes. Upon reaching the Junrei manner he yelled out. “KERU HERE, WE HAVE A MISSION TODAY! HURRY UP!” His strong fist pounding against the large door with no end in sight.- |KI| Sanctum: .::Hairen was eating ramen for lunch when the beating at his front door was heard. It was Keru. He got up, and listened to the message as he walked to the front door and opened it. He didn't open it far. He peered out of the door, with Ramen dangling from his mouth, and heald up one finger to indicate, "one second." Hairen closed the door, and chewered his food as he walked to the table and sat down. He swollowed his food, took a deep breath, and chugged the soup. "Ahhh." he exclaimed happily. "Mom, Keru is here yammering on about a mission for Team 3. Imma head out and partake." He called out. "Okay honey." He got in reply. hairen grabbed all of his gear by the front door, put it on his person, and headed out along with Keru to Ari's house. Hairen reached up and stopped Keru's hand. "Dude. Don't be rude now. This place is a clan residence. Chill." he said, letting go of his hand. "He will come. Don't worry. Have faith in the little guy." Hairen turned and faced the door awaiting it to open with either Ari or one of his family behind it.::. Andikins: {AJ} While Ari was out in the workshop, working on a new type of firework that burst into the shape of an animal, with his grandfather, already dressed up in his usual attire with his new heavier gloves to protect from blasts. It was a small scale model of an origami swan with blasting powder filled inside of it, Ujiyasu, Ari's grandfather, practied firing several out and getting them to burst partially into the shapes of swans. When Ari's two teammates came to knock on his door, well one banging on the door, Ari's mother answered the door and politely greeted the two genin, 'Oh, I am so sorry Keru, Hairen. Ari is out back with his grandfather right now but I could go get him for you if you would like me to.' Though Ari's father, who had overhead, was already halfway to the workshop and opened the door, grabbing Ari by the back of his shirt and dragged him out and into the main house, his father then walked off with a derisive and dismissive sound made by his mouth toward Ari. Ari was just standing there, a little confused as to why he was just dragged out and was gathering up his pouches of kunai and explosive tags, his slingshot and canister of blasting powder as well, even a small pouch of premade paper bombs to use with his jutsus, "Great to see you guys again! We finally have a mission huh? Where are we headed to?" Already excited about getting to do a mission, Ari wanted to get goiong right away, but first, "Where's sensei? I thought she would be with you guys?" {AJ} |KI|-Keru would simply smile and wave at Ari’s parents and once he stepped foot outside and Ari asked the question he gave a hasty rebuttal. “She has been gone for personal reasons for about a week or two now, I’m surprised you haven’t got the word yet. This place really is secluded from the rest of Konoha. But enough of that we have to meet our target.” Keru would pan over the important details of the scroll so he could remember the name of their escorting target. After finding it he spoke aloud for all them to hear. “Shio Kagetsu, supposedly he is an extremely wealthy and well known man throughout the leaf and some parts of the stone. This is really important guys. We have to get to the target area in 15 minutes I hope you’ve been jogging lately, keep up fellas.” After his words were said completely he turned his back to his teammates with a challenging posture and he began to run at full speed which was about 17 mph without the adding in of his Four Legs Technique. At first chance he jumped onto an onning of a building quickly hoisting himself up due to the new found strength he felt all throughout his body. Keru enjoying the cold gust through his hair as his large bang flopped against his face and left eye as he ran. His Jet black clothing making him very visible by many things, at one point during his run he would look back while still keeping his forward motion and once he turned back he was a near 3 seconds from smashing belly first into a pole atop a random building he was running along but due to his animal like reflexes he was able to drop himself down into a limbo like posture and slide under his toes scraping slightly against the concrete. Upon raising back up he continues to run. Hoping over obstacles with almost no effort and he kept his target area in sight one he spotted the big sign for the grand bazaar Konoha Market. He would take a sharp left turn along the current building he was running on making sure to use his right pivot foot to do a successful power slide turn with keeping all of his forward speed and inertia. Keru would then jump barely ahead of the edge of another building that had a “WE SELL WHAT YOU NEED HERE” store, grabbing onto the large metal pole which transferred all the rain water that accumulated on top into a bucket which would later used to recycle in case of a water crisis and etc. Keru would enter the bazaar nearly vanishing from sight within all of the large crowds Bruce would have his large mouth wide open enjoying all the new and fresh smells of the area. But a few people could be seen getting shuffled around or their bodies jerked to the side, giving sign that Keru was most likely bo-guarding people out of his way so that he could reach the area faster. Once again his hues looked down to the area map he stopped in the middle of the bazaar and looked harder and with frantic confusion and he went to make a sharp turn before he bumped into a man. Once Keru looked up and analyzed the little picture that was given to him, It was certainly Shio Kagetsu. Keru stood quickly taking first a firm bow placing his right fist into an open palm as he introduced himself and apologized accordingly. “Keru Inuzuka, Genin of The Leaf. I am sorry sir, I was in a rush to find you the bazaar is a big…”- |KI| NPC Shio Kagetsu: -The man would place a finger against his lips as he smiled making a slight wave back and forth before speaking. “No need for all the sorry’s, I can understand your working hard.” After doing said action he took a prestigious posture everyone in the bazaar staring onward his silk robe with a golden jade dragon tapestry all over it. They whispered to one another and the women fangirled and fanned themselves as his eyes scanned around. “Where are your other teammates?” a few seconds lately he was cut off by the appearance of…- Sanctum: .::Hairen had body flickered to the location shortly there after, folloing a curtious bow to Ari's parent's for stealing him on such a short notice. They smiled and waved, and Hairen recalled the location Keru had mentioned. "Mr. Kagetsu, ey?" Hairen said to himself before lifting his left hand up and performing a single hand seal and vanishing using the Body Flicker Jutsu. He vanished in a puff of smoke, and appeared at the moment afformentioned in the middle of Mr. Kogetsu's question. "Right here, Sir." Hairen said. "I think our last one is sure to be here." Hairen bowed respectfully before erecting himself once again to look the man in the face. "We were given short notice of our mission starting, so we are quickly scrambling to get here. So far," he said looking around, " we aren't doing too shabby." he said smiling all goofy-like to the man.::. BaransuKenzai: =Toshiro was lithe male with crisp white hair cut at the bottom, brown skin, pale blue eyes, high cheekbones, lean build with noticeable gills on the side of his ribs, and blackened earrings with small red orbs attached to their ends. He possessed a single blackened rhombus upon his left shoulder. His slender hooded physique continued to brush by the surrounding people making his way to the rather distinguished male. The moment he came in contact with a man known as Shio Kagetsu he would have swiped his gilded wallet and with that he would have taken off. His physique slender and springy as he took off into the crowd his image blending in and soon fading becoming swallowed in the crowds of people. The constant chatter of voices concealing his footsteps as he soon broke free from the confines of the konoha bazaar and began about his way.= |KI| -Keru would see Hairen being the second to arrive to the area point and not but a few seconds after Ari appeared. Keru would talk and laugh abit as he did, “I almost thought you got lost or something Ari.” The talking was soon then cut by the rough pumping of a mysterious man against Shio Kagetsu, Said man ran with such intense speed and began to weave through the crowd the only thing that could be reminded of him was a weird rhombus like symbol on his calf. Keru didn’t have enough time to think he had to act before it was to late, Keru took a running start and already began to chakra control chakra into his feet to my him faster as he chased. He yelled back out to his teammates, “HAIREN CUT HIM OFF WITH BODY FLICKER! ARI GET ON ME NOW!” Keru slowed his pace slightly as they all began to run, Keru hunched down onto all 4 limbs his nails once previously normal grew outwards, his once silvery pupils not turned deep navy blue along with the circular pupil becoming a thick black slit with white accents around it. Keru’s green chakra oozing off of him with an intensity that could be easily felt, Ari would be on his back by this point and he then once again blazed a trails outwards from the bazaar he began to communicate with Bruce via Beast Human Telepathy. “Do you know where he is exactly bud?” Bruce would give a hasty rebuttal to said question. “Yeah on top of this building behind us running south bound hurry and get up there!” Keru in his Four Legs Technique but having abit extra weight his max speed output would be around 50 mph compared to a previous 65 mph without all the extra Ari weight. Keru easily climbed the building using a combination of swift movement and his extreme impressive upper body strength, to maneuver freely. Once upon the top of said building he saw the man continuing to dash off in the distance Four Legs Technique an Inuzuka special clan jutsu which allows the user to gain and make use of there more animalistic traits and reflexes. His eyes were able to confirm said man snatched the pouch, At this point he waited for the cut off tactic by Hairen to be efficiently launched. He then continued to run at max speed knowing the man could only out run him for but so many seconds before he’d surely had to act to fend them off. “Ari, Can you try to aim a firework at him while moving this fast? We at least have to try incase Hairen doesn’t succeed.” Keru leaped high into the air keeping the man in his sights as he was prepared to pounce down onto him with all his 110 pounds of weight while in mid air he screamed towards him. “This is your last chance, Drop the pouch or the full force of squad 3 is going to crash down onto you criminal swine!”- |KI| Sanctum: .::The old man laughed at the intense focus on the task at hand, even though they were still being playful with one another. It was a good site to see that even the Genin were able to enjoy such peaceful times even when on missions. They chatted for but a second before the old man was bumped hard by a random person around the age of the Genin, possibly a little older. This man had obviously snatched something from the old man. It seemed like his wallet. “Son of a..!” the old man exclaimed. “Hey! Get back here you scoundrel!” He yelled after the man. As he said this, Keru had turned and offered Ari a ride so they could head after the guy. Before Keru could issue an order to Hairen, however, Hairen was already gone chasing after the guy using the exact move Keru was about to suggest he use. Hairen had already Body Flickered out of the vicinity before Keru had a chance to even bark an order. Even though he was team captain, Hairen already understood Keru's mind set. They were very much the same in that regard. However, Hairen wasn’t stranger to team work as he had done very simple missions with his parents during his time at the Academy on the days he wasn’t at school. They taught him to anticipate what was required of him in a team formation, and to execute that understanding as naturally as it was to breathe. He didn’t use a normal Body Flicker that caused smoke. He didn’t want anyone to have their vision obscured by his actions. So all that was left behind was some leaves that just ruffled about. “He is this young and already can use that Jutsu?” he old man said before looking down at the other two as they began to go on their way. “Such talent in these 3. A long ranged Shinobi who doesn’t have much speed. A strong team leader who has a very keen since of smell and a companion. And a Shinobi who already understands his role explicitly without even a word being uttered. That is a very fine team indeed. If memory serves, this is Nakara's team. She must be so proud.” The old man complimented as the other two vanished from his sit in chase of the thief. Hairen had used his Body Flicker to put himself at the other end of the street to directly intercept the man who had stolen the wallet. Hairen waited a little bit as he heard the crowd start to break up with screams and yells. The perpetrator was heading this way for sure. Hairen lowered himself into a low kneeling manner, but as if he was getting ready to dash forward. He wanted his presence to be a surprise to the man. The man finally broke through a large batch of people and after one to two seconds he finally noticed Hairen. By this time, it was too late. Hairen was already on top of him. Hairen had already reached him with enough of a close distance to superman-punch the guy directly in the lower jaw. He had ran and jumped into the air, but just high enough to be just off the ground. His right fist was hurling at him with a mighty effort in an attempt knock him clean off his feet and send him back-flipping into the wall at the end of the street they were on. The guy was older than Hairen, but this hit would still hurt like hell if it connected.::. Andikins: {AJ} Ari was so busy chatting up with his teammates in front of Mister Kagetsu that he had not taken note of the pilferer of the coin purse rush in and then off in the same direction that he had begun his rush from. "Ah hell!" Keru and Hairen were already off and Hairen was much further ahead using that blasted Body Flicker technique to get around much quicker than Keru could hope to right now. So Ari was on Keru's six and following close behind after the thief, taking out his slingshot and preparing an Ivy Crossette paper grenade. This ninjutsu which uses a set of seven cylindrical shaped pieces of folded chakra paper with Calcium and Calcium Chloride to get a bright orange burning effect when ignited in the air. The set up shape is one moderate sized cylinder with two on either end of them for an I-shape, the other four smaller and on the two smaller ones of the tails of the I. It ignites with six shots around in the XYZ planes, followed by two then four of the same shots covering smaller areas. It is not as powerful as it seems, though it is meant to strike multiple foes or a large foe multiple timesWhat kind of common thief does that in front of three shinobi anyways? Even more so within a village filled to the brim with them, it was just an idiotic move to make in Ari's opinion, risky too. Ari put the bomb in his sling and pulled back, "I can do you one better, I can cut him off!" Ari let his bomb loose through the air and ahead of Hairen and the thief, quickly doing the Dragon > Ox > Ram handseals and calling outloud when the bomb was in a clear area devoid of any civilians, "Ivy Crossette!" The jutsu blew up in the air, almost looking like a lattice work fence of heated sparks, staying suspended in the air so that the thief would have to slow down or run through the sparks and get burnt if Hairen couldn't take him out right now. {AJ} BaransuKenzai: =Toshiro simply chuckled a bit as he made his way down the street and with this he found himself confronted with a young man. The moment the male had found himself rearing back to unleash his bunch Toshiro would have hit the floor sliding past the young male with little hesitation. This only gave him a brief moment of escape as he sprang to his feet and launched himself onto the rooftops with the aid of a few stacked crates just before the males jutsu could cut off his route of typical escape. The moment he had reached the roof and surpassed the males wall of fire he would have slipped into an open sewer drain to make his way to his hideout.= complete. To be continued in pt 2